La Felicidad Nos Conlleva a La Agonia
by Nashely
Summary: Eeste Fic esta basado en la vida de los personajes de la serie luego de la destruccion de Naraku, Ya se pedimo sumari....Escrito en Guion!


**Hola nuevamente! Esta es una versión mejorada del fic "La Felicidad nos conlleva a la agonia" digo mejorada ya uqe e vez de estar escrita en formato de Chat esta en formato de Guion, espero que lo disfruten, aunque ya allan leido el primer capitulo les recomendamos que lean este ya que no es completamente como el anterior Capitulo 1 tiene algunas mejoras, espero que lo Disfruten**

**(Yumiro y Lyndis)**

**_Disclamer: We Dont Own Inuyasha_**

**Capitulo 1"Una Tarde llena de sorpresas"**

Lo podría haber salvado fui una tonta!-Decía Una chica de cabellos azabaches entre lagrimas y sosloyos

Pero no a sido tu culpa Sango!-Un joven de cabellos del mismo color trataba consolar el llanto de la joven

Como que no yo no pude defenderlo! En cambio tuve que pelear contra el!-Grito Sango desgarrada por la situación de hace poco

Sango no sufras mas por eso tu solo hiciste lo que pudiste no podrías haber echo mas! El estaba siendo controlado no pudiste hacer nada-Decía Miroku tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Sango

No es verdad Houshi-Sama! Yo...-

No digas mas tu sabes muy bien de que el sucumbió ante el poder del bastardo ese no pudiste hacer nada contra eso

...-Sango no podía articular palabra. Savia que Miroku tenia razon pero simplemente no queria aceptarlo

Y tambien el tampoco decidio seguir viviendo recuerda que le quedaba un poco de vida luego que Naraku le quitara el fragmento. después de la lucha no soporto creer que te habia matado, saves muy bien de que fue por su propia voluntad clavarse su arma en el corazon-Dijo Miroku intentando de uqe finalmente Sango entrara en razon

Si pero yo no pude hacer nada...-

No sigas Carcomiéndote por dentro con esas cosas yo se que no podras olvidarlo nunca pero aunque sea trata de no matarte a ti misma con este tipo de cosas saves que no pudiste hacer nada para cambiarlo y fue totalmente su decisión-

Houshi-Sama?-

Si?-

Por que hace todo esto por mi?-Pregunto Sango un poco mas tranquila

Por que yo...Por que yo...-Dijo sin evitar que sus mejillas adquirieran un color carmesi

Por que tu saves muy bien de que yo siempre te ame..que siempre te quise como mas que una amiga..pero

Pero que?-Pregunto Sango temiendo lo que Miroku pudiera decir

Yo se que por todos mis actos de mujeriego te an hecho sufrir y convinado con todo lo que a pasado estos dias con las luchas contra Naraku.. asi que no creo que sientas mi...-Dijo Miroku saviendo de que la respuesta de Sango no seria la que el siempre habia esperado con tanto anhelo

Houshi-Sama…No responda por mi yo nunca dije nada-Dijo Sango sinseramete

A que te refieres?-

Yo tambien lo quiero pero pense que nunca cambiaria sus actitudes de mujeriego peor si usted cambiara tal vez lograríamos algo...-

Lo que sea por ti Sango!-Dijo Miroku con una sonrisa

"Los se abrazaron como nunca lo habian echo"

Entonces dejara de hacer de las suyas?-

Claro!-Dijo Miroku mientras le corria un sudor frio

Houshi-Sama...-Dijo Sango con enojo

Que pasa?-Dijo Miroku fingiendo una sonrisa

Le importaria sacar la mano de alli?-Dijo Sango apretando su puño

A lo siento es que tienen vida propia!-Dijo Miroku sacando su mano

Si como no...-Dijo Sango dejando que el viento se llevara un suspiro

Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron hace tiempo que estaran haciendo-Dijo Miroku con una sonrisa pervertida

Que estas pensando Miroku ��-Dijo Sango apretando su puño nuevamente para asestarle un golpe a su amado

E...yo nada nada U-Dijo Miroku arrepentido de pensar en voz alta

�� nunca va a cambiar no?-

Al Fin logramos acabar con ese bastardo...-Penso Miorku antes de caer inerte en el suelo por un golpe en su caveza

Flash Back-

Por favor Kohaku reacciona!-Gritaba Sango esquivando dificultosamente los atakes de su hermano menor

No lograras nada! Mientras tenga en mi poder la perla nunca conseguiras que te escuche!-Decia Naraku soriendo Cinicamente

Tenemos que hacer algo..es cierto no esta ultilizando el poder de la perla tal vez se la pueda quitar!-Penso Miroku tratando de ver alguna solucion para la situación- Kirara ven aquí!-Dijo Miroku cuando finalmente se le ocurrio una solucion

Monje tonto piensas que puedes escapar?-Dijo Naraku-Todo esta saliendo a la perfeccion...-Penso Naraku sonriendo nuevamente

Kohaku! Recciona por favor!-Gritava Sango mientras seguia esquivando los atakes de su hermano, cuendo Sango bajo la guardia un momento Kohaku le clavo su arma en su hombro logrando derrivarla

Kohaku...-Dijo Sango antes de caer desmayada

Bien ahora lo matare le quitare el fragmento no lo nececito mas...-Penso Naraku-Ven Kohaku!-Ordeno Naraku a lo cual Kohaku obedecio sin inmutarse, Al estar sufucientemente cerca de Kohaku Naraku le quito el fragmento de su espalda a Kohaku-Ya no te nececito asi que muere-Fue lo ultimo que articulo Naraku antes de quitar el fragmento de la espalda de Kohaku

Esta es mi oportunidad-Penso Miroku acercándose a Naraku sobre Kirara, Y en eso lanzo uno de sus pergamonios al brazo en donde Naraku sostenia la perla Semi-Completa, Como Naraku estaba desprotegido al no usar el poder de la perla, la perla cayo al suelo lo que permitio a Miroku tomarla

Houshi tonto como te atrevez!-Musito Naraku antes de desaparecer utilizando el poder del fragmento que le habia quitado a Kohaku-Todo sale a la perfeccion..-Penso nuevamente Naraku Sonriendo cinicamente

Kohaku...Kohaku donde estas?-Dijo Sango al aver recuperado el conocimiento, Instintivamente se puso a mirar para sus costados para ver si habia prueba de vida de su hermano

Kohaku?-Dijo Sango por ultima vez tratando de levantarse pero vio que un cuerpo inerte no se lo permitia-Que es lo que no me deja levantarme?-Penso Sango mirokando al cuerpo que tenia tirado sobre ella

Kohaku! Kohaku? Despierta Kohaku? Por favor Kohaku no mueras KOHAKU!-Grito Sango desesperada por su hermano

Kagome-Sama? Inuyasha?-Gritaba Miroku agitado ya que habia tenido que buscar casi en todo el bosque el lugar dodne posteriormente, estaban Inuyasha y Hakudoshi luchando

Miroku donde esta el bastardo de Naraku?-Musito Inuyasha enfurezido

Escapo por el cielo ve con Kirara tal vez lo logres alcanzar!-Dioj Miroku dirigiéndose a la Gata de dos colas ya transformada

Vamos Kirara!-Dijo Inuyasha subiéndose al lomo de Kirara

Ten cuidado!-Dijo Kagome preocupada por Inuyasha

Si!-Dijo Inuyasha confiado de que no ocurriría nada, elevándose por los cielos en el lomo de Kirara

Donde esta Sango?-Pregunto Kagome preocupada por la salud de su Amiga

Por aquí vamos!-Dijo Miroku internándose nuevamente por el bosque con Kagome

Naraku maldito no huyas!-Grito Inuyasha desenfundando su espada

Bien...-Penso Naraku nuevamente deteniendo su huida- Nunca me lograras atrapar eres demasiado lento tonto Hanyou!-Dijo Naraku con sinismo

Que no? Ahora no tienes la perla! KAZE NO KIZU!-Grito Inuyasha asestándole el atake de su espada a Naraku el cual se desintegro ante el contacto con el atake de Naraku

Solo Es El Principio Del Fin...-Penso Naraku antes de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra

Lo logramos...-Fue lo ultimo que logro decir Inuyasha antes de caer desmayado en el lobo de Kirara

Fin Del Flash Back-

Interrumpiendo los pensamientos y los golpes de Sango entro Kagome a la cabaña donde se encontraba la pareja.

Hola Sango Hola Miroku-Saludo Kagome con un pequeño dejo de enojo

Hola Kagome-Contestaron Miroku y Sango coasi al unísono, tomando un sorbo de su té, saviendo ya uqe Inuyasha seguramente abria echo enfurecer a Kagome

Como se encuentra Inuyasha?-Pregunto Miroku esperando una reaccion furiosa de parte de Kagome, a lo cual Sango lo miro con enojo al tratar de hacer despertar la furia de su amiga

Es un terco �� esta todo lleno de heridas y no quiere que lo cure-Contesto Kagome resignada-Pero...le dije que si cuando volvia no queria que lo curase..pues

Lo hibas a enterrar 20 metros bajo tierra verdad?-Dijo Sango con gracia, lo cual hizo reir a Kagome y a Sango-Exacto-Contesto Kagome volviendo a tener su sonrisa diaria en su rostro-

Aproposito-Interrumpio Sango-En...4 Dias es tu cumpleaños verdad?

Si...Gracias por recordarlo Sango por supuesto que cierto hanyou tonto no lo recordo ��XX-Dijo Kagome por poco gritándolo para que Inuyasha lo escuchase lo cual logro, lo que todos estaban esperando nunca llego, un grito para Kagome departe del platinado pero lo unico que escucharon fue un golpe y un llanto desconsolado de un niño

KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEE-Se seguia escuchando desde la parte de afuera de la cabaña

OSUWARI!-Fue lo que llego a gritar Kagome antes de salir apretando sus puños de la cavaña

COMO ES QUE GOLPEAS A SHIPPO NO VEZ QUE ES MAS PEQUEÑO QUE TU ERES TONTO O QUE?-Le grito Kagome a Inuyasha

Yo no hize nada!-Dijo Inuyasha orgullosamente

Y esto que es ��-Dijo Shippou señalando un golpe en su caveza-CALLATE ENANO-Fue lo que grito Inuyasha antes de golpear a Shippo nuevamente

KAGOOOOME!-Grito Nuevamente Shippo

ERES UN TONTO OSUWARI!-Grito Kagome nuevamente haciendo que Inuyasha inevitablemente se estampara contra el suelo, lo cual logro que el platinado dijiera unas palabras, que solamente el suelo debajo de su boca entendia

Vas a dejar que te cure o no ��?-Dijo Kagome bastante molesta viendo de que el efecto del hechizo se estaba neutralizando

Si –Dijo Inuyasha rendidamente suspirando

En serio?-Pregunto Kagome totalmente ilusionada y feliz con una gran sonrisa en los labios, ya que creia que Inuyasha le importaba ella pero lo unico que recibio de respuesta fue...

Solo para que no me entierres ��-Dijo Inuyasha sacándole la lengua a Kagome

�� OSUWARI!-Dijo Kagome nuevamente furiosa sacando un botiquín de su mochila

Ka...go...me-Fue lo unico que se le hizo legible a Kagome de tantas cosas que estaba murmurando el Hanyou, algunas que Kagome entendia y otras que preferia no entender. En eso Kagome hizo como si nada ubiera pasado ,ya que estaba acostumbrada a sus diarias peleas con Inuyasha por no decir constantes, y se dispuso a curar las heridas del platinado

Que le puedo regalar a Kagome para la cosa esa...como se llamaba Cumpleaños si eso...Es cierto!...ya se!-Pensaba Inuyasha haciendo un gesto de resolución con las manos

Te pasa algo?-Pregunto Kagome anonadada

E... No nada-Dijo Inuyasha fingiendo sus pensamientos

Que estara tramando-Penso Kagome sacando otro carrete de vendas de su mochila

Que aremos con la Perla?-Pregunto Inuyasha desinteresadamente para salir del tema ya que savia que Kagome era experta en sacarle sus ideas.

No lo se...Tu la quieres?-Pregunto Kagome creyendo que la repuesta seria un "Delicado" SI! De parte de Inuyasha

No en realidad...-Penso Inuyasha en voz alta- ni idea para que la querria-volvio a pensar Inuyasha pero esta vez no en voz alta

En serio?-Pregunto Kagome anonadada

Si y que?-Pregunto Inuyasha consternado-Acaso pretendia que me la quedase, nunca me imagine que me la quisiese dar-Penso Inuyasha

Es que me parecia raro...-Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa decorando su rostro

Me parecia raro ya que Kikyo...-Penso Inuyasha melancólicamente-nunca me la ubiera dado...o al menos siempre lo crei...no puedo creer que este...muerta...-Penso Inuyasha melancólicamente bajando su caveza

Estas bien?-Pregunto Kagome tratando de encontrar los ojos de Inuyasha entre todo su cabello que caia en su rostro

E...Si por que lo preguntas?-Pregunto Inuyasha levantando la caveza reprentinamente haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a muy poca distancia

E...-Logro musitar Kagome antes de separar su rostro de el del Hanyou, mientras sus rostros adquirían un tono carmin-Yo...Tengo que ir a mi epoca a hacer unos examenes si eso!-Dijo Kagome tratando de decir lo primero que le venia a la mente

Pero no era que ya habias terminado la cosa esa?-Pregunto Inuyasha ya volviendo a adquirir su postura Arrogante y desprecupada

Si pero la voy a terminar este año para poder terminar los estudios superiores tengo que tener 17 años-Dijo Kagome respondiendo la pregunta de Inuyasha

Aa-Dijo Inuyasha bajando levemente su caveza desilusionado

Si quieres puedes venir-Dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Claro!-Dijo Inuyasha levantando su caveza de pronto-E...digo...como quieras-Dijo Inuyasha ocultando el sonrojo de su rostro y dándose media vuelta rapidamente-Vamonos...-Fue lo unico que dijo Inuyasha cuando se dirigia al pozo

Espera que tengo que decirle unas cosas a Sango-Dijo Kagome detendiendo el paso de Inuyasha

Esta bien te espero en el pozo...-Dijo Inuyasha tomando nuevamente su camino

Claro...-Dijo Kagome caminando a la cabaña en donde se encontraban Miroku y Sango

Sango?-Llamo Kagome a su amiga

Si que pasa Kagome?-Cuestiono Sango dejando su taza de té en el suelo

Solo te queria avisar de que me voy a mi epoca por un tiempo y...-

Te llevas al Perro verdad?-Dijo Shippo que aparecio desde afuera con una paleta en la boca

Si claro que viene-Dijo Kagome agradeciend ode que Inuyasha no se encontraba alli en el momento ya que...

BUUUUUUAAAAAA KAGOMEEEEEEEEE-Lloraba Shippo desconsoladamente

��XX I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a?-Fue lo que dijo Kagome pausadamente antes de………

OSUWARI!-Musito Kagome molesta antes de salir de la cabaña, Miroku aprovecho el momento para...

HENTAII!-Grito Sango enfurecida golpeando la mejilla del Houshi saliendo de la cabaña siguiendo a su amiga

Por que...Musito Inuyasha que yacia en el suelo

Ese tonto ��XX-Musitaron las dos joven al mismo tiempo

Aparoposito Sango, vendras a mi fiesta?Yo en realidad no tengo muchas ganas de hacer una pero...de seguro mi madre ya tiene todo preparado-Dijo Kagome volviendo a su humor habitual

Claro! Encantada-Dijo Sango con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ya estaba muy acostumbrada a los "Atrevimientos" de Miroku, y no le dava mucha importancia pero, eso no quiere decir que no le dava su merecido

Esta bien en unos dias vendre a buscarte...o tal vez lo haga Inuyasha-Dijo Kagome pensativa

No te preocupes pero. Como pasaremos por el pozo?-Pregunto Sango Intrigada

De seguro con el contacto directo con la perla podran pasar sin problemas!

Bueno Nos vemos!-Dijo Sango despidiéndose de su amiga

Nos veremos pronto!-Dijo Kagome saludando a su amiga, y dirigiéndose al pozo-Mejor me apuro antes de que Inuyasha llegue...ya me imagino el sermón que me dira por averlo mandado al suelo 15 vecez en un dia pero que mas da...-Penso Kagome acelerando su pazo hacia el pozo

"Horas mas tarde en la epoca de Kagome"

Aquí tienes Inuyasha-Decia Kagome depositando un plato de comida delante de Inuyasha y sentándose a su lado con un pote de arroz

ta ida u ena-Lograba decir Inuyasha entre que trababa y desgarraba la comida

que bien que te guste me esmere mucho para que te gustase -Decia Kagome con una gran sonrisa en la cara

vaya ya se acabaron la comida! bueno, ire a buscar más-Decia la Madre de Kagome levantanose de su asiento

No tienes Ramen?-Pregunto Inuyasha dejando su pote en la mesa

Inuyasha...��XX-Decia Kagome molesta

Pero yo que hize? Oo decia Inuyasha retrocediendo-

Osuw...-No pudo terminar el conjuro ya que la habian interrumpido

Esta comida me recuerda a una historia...-Decia el Abuelo de Kagome poniéndose en una actitud de hombre sabio

eeeh me voy a...a...limpiar mi cuarto! eh? si a limpiar mi cuarto!-Balbuceo Sota antes de salir corriendo hacia cuelquier otro llugar menos a su habitacion

y ahora que me invento para saltearme la historia-Pensaba Kagome mientras se mordisqueaba las uñas

Feh!-Musito Inuyasha levantándose de su puesto y dirigiéndose a la puerta

ehh...voy a mi cuarto a...eh...estudiar...si estudiar! para los examenes!-Dijo Kagome levantándose tambien de su puesto

Pero si no tienes más examenes hasta el mes que viene-Dijo el Abuelo de la misma con una sonrisa de satisfaccion

si..! pero para estar preparada-Decia agome fingiendo nuevamente una sonrisa

bueno...no importa tienes que ir a la escuela-Dijo El abuelo de Kagome mirando un reloj en la pared

que? pero si apenas son...QUEE YA LLEGO TARDE!-Grito Kagome dirigiéndose a toda prisa a la puerta, con una tostada en la boca y una mochila Medio abierta en su hombro

Oye esperame!-Dijo Inuyasha saliendo a toda prisa detrás de Kagome

No puede ser ya estoy super atrasada!-Pensaba Kagome corriend oa toda prisa hacia su colegio

"Kagome espera a que pase un auto que se habia detenido y pasa corriendo"

Kagome! aja ahi estas!-Decia Inuyasha dejando de saltar entre edificios y cayendo encima de una auto haciendo que este se tumbe y quede todo aboyado

"Inuyasha se detiene frente a la escuela de Kagome"

y ahora...a donde demonios se supone que tengo que ir?-Pensaba Inuayasha mirando con curiosidad el edificio

"Kagome pasa corriendo y ve el "rastro" de cosas que se interpusieron en el camino de Inuyasha"

pero que paso aqui?...-Penso Kagome-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH YA LLEGUÉ RECONTRA TARDE!-Grito Kagome antes de salir disparada hacia su escuela dejando detrás de si una estelita de Humo-

Me hizo correr demasiado Kagome...-Penso Inuyasha caminando hacia un banco pero algo se interpuso en su camino

"Atras de Inu se ve todo el piso marcado con estelitas de fuego"

Esa loca la voy a encontrar ��-Pènso Inuyasha antes de caminar hacia la uerta del instituto cuendo... Ya llego tardeeee!-Gritaba Eri pasando "delicadamente" por encima de Inuyasha 

Fijate por donde caminas! ��-Musito Inuyasha con un dejo de furia levantándose.

Lo siento mucho es que llego tarde y...oye? tu no eres...?-Dijo Eri intrigada

O no...Si Kagome se llega a enterar de uqe hable con alguien de su epoca me matara!-Penso Inuyasha mientras le corria un sudor frio por su espalda

El chico que hiba al insitituto el año pasado?-Concluyo Eri su oracion

Si..supongo Oo-Dijo Inuyasha ya calmado al parecer no savia quien era el penso para sus adentros-

Hola Kagome, Yuka, Ayumi!-Llamo Eri a sus amigas entrando al salon apresuradamente

Hola Eri que raro que llegaras tarde-Dijo yuka a lo cual Eri y Kagome asintieron

Es que me choque con un chico mientras llegaba-Aclaro Eri

En serio? Alguien que conozcamos?-Pregunto Yuka

Era un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos ambar y al parecer conocia a Kagome-Dijo Eri, Mientras las 3 chicas volteaban a ver a Kagome

ESE TONTO DE INUYASHA SAVE MUY BIEN QUE NO ME TIENE QUE SEGUIR A LA ESCUELA!-Penso Kagome apretanso su puño-e...No lo conozco-Dijo Kagome esbozando una sonrisa falsa

Pero parecia conocerte a y me dijo que te diera un mensaje...-Dijo Eri y todas voltearon a verla

Q..que?-logro decir Kagome mientras las chicas la miraban interesadamente

Me dijo que te esperaba en el arbol cerca de la 3ra ventana y que si no estaba que luego se verian.-Dijo Eri pensativamente

Que quera aver dicho con eso? Tal vez antes de salir del templo queria hablar conmigo bueno tendre que esperar para saber que queria...-Penso Kagome resignada

Que quizo decir con eso?-Prengutaron las tres chicas al unisono

...-Kagome no respondio solo se quedo pensante en su asiento

Acaso ese chico era tu novio?-Pregunto Ayumi logrando que Kagome se Sonrojase

Este...miren esta comenzando la clase!-Dijo Kagome aliviada

No te vas a salvar de darnos exlicaciones ��-Pensaron las chicas al unísono-Desde que no ve mas al chico ese que nos presento hace 2 años esta muy extraña ��-Pensaron las 3 chicas y se miraron complicemente

"El profesor de matemáticas se puso a explicar unas cosas que posupuesto Kagome no entendia nada"

Me parece que este no es el lugar indicado para hablar tal vez lo mejor sea que hable con ella esta noche..quiero que me saque este maldit rosario de una vez!-Penso Inuyasha bajando de un Arbol y poniéndose a caminar hacia otro arbol

"Reseso"

Entonces nos vas a contar si o no?-Dijo Eri saliendo del aula

Ese chico...es un..un primo eso!-Dijo Kagome aliviada de que sus amigas se creyeran cada palabra de su boca pero, últimamente le lograban sacar mas información de la que ella deseaba..-

En serio?-Dijo Ayumi resignada

No estaras engañando a Houjo verdad?-Pregunto Yuka dudando de su amiga

Que dices si yo no tengo nada con Houjo!-Dijo Kagome mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color carmesí muy característico de ellas

A recuerdas el mensaje? Nos veremos en el Arbol cerca de la 3ra ventana-Comento Ayumi pensativa

Si que pasa?-Dijo Kagome feliz de que cambiarian de tema

Quiso decir que te esperaba en ese arbol-Concluyo Ayumi señalando un Arbol donde se ve a un chico "Plasidamente" durmiendo

Es el preséntanoslo!-Dijieron Eri y Yuca al unisono

Kagome Te acompañamos!-Dijo Ayumi

No creo que sea lo correcto-Dijo Kagome fingiendo una sonrisa-De seguto quiere la perla y vino a reclamarla-Penso Kagome dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios,Y se puso a caminar hacia el arbol en donde estaba Inuyasha

Ese...ese es el aroma de Kagome...-Penso Inuyasha abriendo sus ojos lentamente y bajando del arbol para estar enfrente de la joven

Para que querias verme?-pregunto Kagome posando su mirada sobre tres chicas que venian corriendohacia la dirección en donde se encontraban ambos-

Pensaste que nos perderias?.

Veo que estas ocupada nos vemos despues!-Dijo Inuyasha saltando hacia el tejado de la institucion

Es lo mejor adios!- Dijo Kagome dándose vuelta àra enfrentar a sus amigas

E..Donde se metio queriamos conocerlo!-

Que pena no esta!-

No importa...-Dijo Kagome meditando de lo que le querria decir Inuyasha

Y que era lo que queria decirte?-

No se me dijo que después nos veiamos...-

Mejor entramos van a pasar los profesores para decir quienes van a participar-

participar de que?-

Que no te acuerdas? La competición escolar!-

No como pude olvidarlo!-Dijo Kagome en estado de shock-La salida es dentro de una semana! Tengo que prepararme y que are con Inuyasha? Maldición querra seguirme que are?-Pensaba Kagome mordisquiandose las uñas

Que pasa Kagome? Estas bien?

Nada nada U, Estoy bien

Y el va a participar de lla competición escolar?

No lo se...Ya vengo no me sigan-Dijo Kagome corriendo hacia un patio de la escuela din dejar reaccionar a sus amigas.

Inuyasha?-Pregunto Kagome viendo de que no estaba por ninguna parte-Tal vez se fue...-Pero antes de que pudoera dar media vuelta e irse aparecio Inuyasha enfrente de ella

Que pasa?-Prenguto Inuyasha, viendo de que Kagome estaba en estado de shock

Solo, queria saber para que me buscabas...-

Este...yo...-Dijo Inuyasha mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono carmesí

Que?-Pregunto Kagome mientras se sonrojaba tambien-

Me olvide U-Dijo Inuyasha mientras se rascaba la caveza con una mano

"Kagome cayo estilo anime"

En la escuela ai una salida escolar dentro de unas semanas-Decia Kagome mientras se recuperaba del golpe

Que es eso?-

Después te explico lo que nececito es que vengas conmigo-

Por que?-

Es que en unas cuantas semanas de deportes competiciones de todo tipo, picnics , etc .es para despedir el año de clases-

Pero que es lo que tengo que hacer?-

Tu nada solo actuar como un estudiante de la escuela-

Claro pero no hai nada que tenga que hacer?-

A si cambiarte esa ropa y ponerte el uniforme de la escuela!-

QUE? Yo no me voy a sacar mi Haory ��-Dijo Inuyasha enfadado

lo haras?-Decia Kagome con cara de borrego apunto de morir

Feh! Como quieras-Dijo Inuaysha dándose vuelta y yendose-Por que me dejo vencer tan fácilmente ��- Penso Inuyasha dirigiéndose a otra zona de la escuela

Kagome! Apurate tenemos que llegar antes que el profesor al salon!-Decia Eri sacando a Kagome de sus pesamientos

Si...-Dijo Kagome yendose con sus amigas rapidamente hacia su salon y entrando en el apresuradamente.

Todos al auditorio va a aver una conferencia!-Dijo la maestra entrando al salon, a los cual todos respondieron haciendo barrullo y saliendo del aula en camino al auditorio

Primero que todo el viaje va a ser en dos semanas! Para despedir este año escolar junto con todas las escuelas de la ciudad, vamos a competir los premios van a ser de todo tipo Becas en deportes, Medallas, Trofeos, asi que mas les vale ganar algo para la escuela monton de vagos-Decia un hombre que al parecer era el entrenador de la escuela- Alguna de las cometiciones van a ser:

Arqueria -Carreras

Natacion –Jabalinas

Pesas –Salto en alto

–Salto en trampolín

También va a aver algunas competiciones especiales que van a ser:

Competencia de traje de Baño –Chicas y Chicos-

Competicion de comidas

Etc

Durante estas dos semanas al aire libre cada uno tendra que llevar sus cosas para avasteserce tambien podran elegir grupos de a 4 mixtos a cada grupo mixto se le asignara una carpa y provisiones y cuidado con pasarce de listos en las carpas por que los maestros van a estar vigilando...-

"Una hora mas tarde"

Entonces los grupos van a ser al azar?-Pensaba Kagome en voz alta

Si eso parece-ijo Eri respondiendo las palabras de su amiga

Y e chico con el que hablabas va a venir?-Pregunto Ayumi

Si creo...-Contesto Kagome

Que? No nos habia dicho que hacistia al Instituto!-Dijieron las tres chicas al unísono, lo cual kagome sonrio falsamente

"En otra parte del Instituto"

"Inuyasha caminaba tranquilamente por los patios de la escuela cuando vio que habia un amontonamiento de gente y se decio a ir a ver"

...HOY VAMOS A ENTRENAR ANTES DE LA SALIDA ASI QUE MAS VALE QUE LES VALLA BIEN EN LAS PRACTICAS O SE VAN DEL INSTITUTO!...-Gritaba el entrenador del Instituto a sus alumnos.

SI!-Contestaron los chicos lleno a la linea de partida de una pista de carreras

Chicos: SI!

"Inuyasha se sento cerca de al copa de un arbol que estaba cerca del lugar"

Que tu no escuchaste? ve y parate en la Linea De Salida!-Decia el entrenador furiosamente

Y por que habria de hacerlo ��-Miraba Inuyasha al entrenador con una gran furia por hablarle de esa manera

POR QUE YO MANDO AQUÍ ASI QUE VE ALLI O TE AVS DE AQUÍ!-

Feh!-Musito Inuyahsa mientras se paraba al lado de alguno de los chicos que estaban preparados para salir

En sus marcas...listos...YA!-Grito el Entrendor a los cuatro vientos, todos los chicos habian comenzado a correr menos Inuyasha que se habia sentado en su puesto de salida

INUTIL DE PACOTILLA CORRE!-Gritaba el Entrenador furioso

"Inuyasha se levanto vagamente y se puso a recorer la pista, en menos de 2 segundos ya habia terminado la vuelta y se volvio a sentar en donde estaba antes "

"El entrenador se habia quedado en estado de shock o podia ni articular una palabra"

Que pasa? tengo un pariente de shippou en la cara? porque me mira asi?-Decia Inuyasha mientras volvia a recorrer la pista pero esta vez mucho mas rapido

HEY? QUE LO HICE MAL QUE PASA? –Gritaba Inuyasha

e que?...-Decia el Entrenador saliendo del shock y fijando nuevamente la vista en la pista, lo unico que logro divisar fue a unos alumnos que habian logrado terminar la vuelata y estaban apunto de llegar

Que si lo hice mal?-Prgunto Inuyasha

Pero que todavia estas parado alli? que no te dije que salieras?-Volvio a reprender el Entrenador al Platinado

Pero si ya di 4 vueltas!-Dijo Inuyasha ya arto de el maltrato hacia el departe de ese hombre

Quien te crees? como castigo le das 20 vueltas a la pista y si no lo hacen en menos de 20 minutos te suspendo!-Grito el Entrenador

que es 20 que es suspencion acaso se come con algo? por que suena rico...! –Dijo Inuyasha imaginando que podrían ser esas palabras

CORREE O TE EXPULSO!-

Como quieras-Dijo Inuyasha parándose de donde estaba sentado-Y este vejete quien se cree?-.Penso Inuyasha

En tus marcas! Preparado...-Grito nuevamente el entrenador, pero antes que pudiera dar conclusión a la oración Inuyasha ya habia recorrido la pista y habia dejado un hueco en el lugar en donde freno

Y como lo hice?-Pregunto Inuyasha

pero pero...-lograba musitar el entrenador

Grupo: Pero...como pudo?

que son tontos que no me vieron correr?-Pregunto Inuyasha con un gran enojo

Pero como lo lograste?-Pregunto el entrenador prácticamente tartamudeando

Asi!-Grito Inuyasha agarrando al Entrenador del brazo y recorriendo la pista entera en menos de un Segundo-Listo!-Musito Inuyasha sin ningun signo de agitacion

Pero como?-Tartamudeaba el Entrenador junto al grupo de alumnos que estaba presenciando el "espectáculo"

Aver Houjo ven aqui!-Dijo En entrenador saliendo parcialmente del shock

Este es el maldito..-Penso Inuyasha

hagamos una carrera aver quien puede pasar a este chico!-Dijo el Entrenador triunfalmente, por aver encontrado a alguien que pudiera hacer aqlgo por ese equipo de vagos que tenia que llamar "Equipo escolar"-El que queira que pase al frente!-Dijo Nuevamente le entranador, automáticamente todos los chicos retrocedieron dejando a Houjo adelante el cuel los miraba con cara de, malditos traidores

No me lo creo aver como le va a Houjo-Penso el entrenador, el es el mas rapido del equipo-penso el entrenador-YA!-Grito el entrenador e Inuyasha y Houjo se pusieron a correr solo que Inuyasha corria al paso de este ultimo

Tengo que conseguir tu ritmo o pasarte?-Pregunto Inuyasha cinicamente

Pasarme obviamente si es que puedes!-Dijo Houjo triunfalmente corriendo a mas velocidad

Ah-Dijo Inuyasha deteniéndose

Bien logre que le diera miedo Ja!-Penso Houjo sonriendo triunfalmente, En eso Inuyasha acelero pasando por encima de Houjo, el ultimo lo unico que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a la pierna de Inuyasha

me fue bien?-Pregunto Inuyasha sonriendo Cínicamente, cuando sintio algo en su pierna, comenzo a zarandear su pierna para que Houjo se soltase pero este no lo hacia

"Todos miraban a Inuyasha impresionados y en estado de Shock"

YA DEJEN DE MIRARME ASI!-Grito Inuyasha

ni que me escuchen de todos modos...hey tú! despierta!-Dijo Inuyasha golpeando contra el piso a un inconsciente Houjo, luego le dio unas "Delicadas" "pataditas" en el abdomen, ceso cuendo sintio un ruido de uqe algo se rompia-Una costilla supongo-Penso Inuyasha con uan sonrisa de oreja a oreja

.. que alguien se lo lleve a la enfermeria!-Ordeno el entrenador, a lo cual un joven obedecio y agarro a Inuyasha del pie y se lo llevo

NO IDIOTA! A ESTE!-Grito El Entrenador

aah...-Fue lo que musito el Joven, soltando a Inuyasha y llevándose a Houjo como un costal de papas

�� que le hizo pensar que yo tenia que ir a...eh...la curandera..creo que asi me dijo Kagome que se llamaba...-Penso Inuyasha, mietras observaba que todo el grupo de alumnos y el mismo entrenador tenian su vista fija sobre el, pero no sobre el, solo sobre sus orejas-

OO y...y esas...orejas?-Pregunto el Entrenador, sin creer lo que veia

que? ah esto...ehh..son...am..falsas!-Dijo Inuyasha areglando el asunto-que acabo de decir?-Penso Inuyasha reprimiéndose mentalmente- si falsas! las uso porque...vengo de una fiesta!-Dijo Inuyasha haciendo un gesto triunfal

De donde salio eso ��-Volvio Inuyasha a recreminarse mentalmente

eso explica la ropa-Alego un Chico

Y la razón por la que esta sin zapatos...-Alego otro Chico

Bueno vayanse todos! menos tú orejas...-Ordeno el entrenador, a lo cuel todos obedecieron y se fueron a las duchas escolares

y yo porque?-Pregunto Inuyasha

Eres perfecto para las competiciones contra la otra escuela, que te parece?-

que cosa? que es un comtencion?-

eres extranjero?-

que es eso? se come? deve estar rico por como suena...-

��...-

Quieres algo a cambio? Con ese momento de vagos no ganaremos este año...-

Algo a cambio...-Penso Inuyasha en voz alta...

Flash Back-

No entiendo Nada!-Se recriminaba Kagome tirando un libro hacia su cama en la cual estaba Inuyasha durmiendo-

Hey!-Recrimino Inuyasha a Kagome-Y ahora que hize?

Nada...lo siento Inuyasha...es que no entiendo nada y si sigo asi pues...no podre aprobar este año escolar

Aprobar y eso que es? Sueña bien..con que se come?-Pregunto Inuyasha

�� tu lo unico que piensas es en comida verdad?-

Fin del Flash Back-

Aprobacion de materias puede ser una opcion si asi lo quieres-Sugirio el entrenador

Aprobación...bueno puede ser para otra persona?-

Que? bueno esta bien...Supongo-

Conoces a Kagome Higurashi?-

a si la conozco la chica que siempre se enferma si por que es tu novia? -

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-Dijo Inuyasha muuuuy sonrojado- no, no, lo es! Pero si quiere un trato...

Sera facil...solo dejalo en mis manos!-

Bueno...-Dijo Inuyasha-Si Kagome se entera me va a enterrar...-Penso Inuyasha volviendo a su semblante tranquilo-

Estudias en esta escuela no?-Pregunto el entrenador

No...-Dijo Inuyasha examinándose las manos la cuales estaban manchadas de sangre por los "Delicados" puñetazos que le habia dado a houjo

Y en donde estudias?-Pregunto el Entrenador observando cada moviniento que Inuyasha hacia

En ningun lado ��-Dijo Inuyasha ya perdiendo la paciencia

Perfecto!-

Que?-Pregunto Inuyasha anonadado de la satisfacción del entrenadir ante sus respuestas

Te sacare una ficha de esta escuela mañana legalmente estaras dentro de la institución...-

Esta bien..supongo...-

Si alguien te pregunta...perteneces a este Instituto-

Si si...-Dijo Inuyasha ya, arto de la porolongada conversación y tratando de irse del lugar

A Donde crees que vas?-Pregunto el Entrenador agarrando a Inuyasha de una de las mangas de su Haory-Comenzemos por las pesas de seguro tienes fuerza.-Dijo el Entrenador, jalando de la mnaga de su haory a Inuyasha para que lo siguiese

ni te imaginas...-Musito Inuyasha soltándose del agarre del Entrenador y siguiéndolo hacia una especie de gimnasio, que estaba ubicado en la parte central de la escuela

Aver comienza con las de 5k-Dijo el Entrenador dirigiéndose a un calumna con pesas

Cuales estas?-Pregunto Inuyasha tomando con una sola mano y sin el mas minimo esfuerzo unas pesas de 100k

...OO-El Entrenador estaba anonadado no podia creer lo que veia

Que no ay nada mas pesado?-Pregunto Inuyasha jugando con la pesa entre sus manos

estoy aburrido, no hay nada más pesado?-Pregunto Inuyasha sosteniendo la pesa con un meñique

ehhh-Musito el entrenador señalando una vitrina con pesas mas grandes-Puedes probar con esas si quieres...

bien!-Dijo tirando la pesa que tenia en su meñique, que hizo colision con una pared atravesándola asta llegar asta un aula de clases

Estas tambien son muy livianas..-Musito Inuyasha entre dientes tomando con una mano toda una vitrina con pesas-Aqui son todos deviluchos o me parece?-Pregunto Inuyasha tirando la vitrina al suelo, la cual al chocar contra el dejo un agujero

OO...-El entrenador se habia quedado en shock nuevamente

Ok, ya nos dimos cuentas que tiene mucha fuerza-Dijo el Entrenador saliendo de su shock y tomando a Inuyasha del brazo-Veamos ahora la fuerza de salto..-Dijo llevando a Inuyasha a la pista de carreras en la que estaban antes, que tenia lugar en medio para poder practicar salto en garrocha...

Agarra este palo y usalo para saltar la vara-Dijo el Entrenador tomando una garrocha y pasándosela a Inuyasha

ok...-Musito Inuyasha agarrando la garrocha y utilizándola como impulso para saltar, al hacerlo atraveso las nuves

OO...-

Y ahora que? Me aburro!Musitaba Inuyasha cayendo de pie frente al entrenador

OO e e e! asi tu que otra cosas puedes hacer?-

Matar? -

Tal vez seas bueno con el tiro de jabalina-

Y eso como se hace?

Agarra esto y tiralo lo mas lejos que puedas!-Dijo el entrenador ofreciéndole una jabalina a Inuyasha, Inuyasha la tomo entre sus manos y la tira con todas sus fuerzas, la jabalina deseparecio pero...

XX Auch...-Se quejo el entrenador antes de caer al suelo desmayado, la jabalina le habia golpeado la caveza

Supongo que le dio la vuelta al mundo..-Dijo Inuyasha pensativamente

Xx que lindos pajaritos...-

Dijo Inuyasha tomando la jabalina entre sus manos denuevo- Creo que lo hize mal, vuelvo a intentarlo?

NO!-Grito el Entrenador recuperándose de pronto

hm...ahora veamos como nadas-Dijo el entrenador sobandose aun la caveza por el golpe, y haciendole un jesto a Inuyasha para que lo siguiese hacia una piscina escolar-

Nada de aqui hasta alli lo más rapido que puedas...-Dijo el Entrenador

Nadar?-Pregunto Inuyasha

Que no saves nadar?-

Lo intentare!-Dijo Inuyasha metiendose en la piscina, con ropa y todo, y usando la pared para impulsarse recorrió la piscina tres veces en un segundo

Lo hice bien?-Pregunto Inuyasha saliendo de la piscina y estrujando sus ropas para uqe se secasen

OO...-

Inu: �� si no me deja de mirar asi cada vez que ago algo voy a agarar este palo y estamparselo en...-Musito Inuyasha antes de que el el entrenador lo interrumpiese

Exelente!-Dijo el Entrenador interrumpiendo a Inuyasha

Que?-Pregunto Inuyasha, ya cansado de las reacciones del entrenador a los cosas que hacia "Diariamentee"

Tambien hay competición de traje de baño en chicos y chicas uqe te parece?-Pregunto el entrenador

E...Claro.-Dijo Inuyasha Inocentemente

Ya me aburri me voy-Dijo Inuyasha esperando de que el Entrenador lo interrumpiese

Como quieras pero recuerda que si no te presentas...

Claro pero acuerdese de nuestro trato...-Dijo Inuyasha yendose del lugar

Kagome...oiste los rumores?-Pregunto Eri a su amiga

Que rumores?- Pregunto Kagome inconsientemente

Dicen que en el entrenamiento para la competencias los chicos de aqui fueron vencidos por uno solo...-Dijo Yuca contestando la pregunta de su amiga

Inuyasha?...-Penso en voz alta Kagome-

Que as dicho?-Preguntaron sus amigas casi al unísono-

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...NADA!-Por poco grito Kagome a lo cual sus amigas la miraron con desconfianza

No, no creo que sea el mejor me saco esas ideas de la caveza...-Penso Kagome para sus adentros

Se dice que las chicas que lo conocienron lo van a seguir asta su casa dicen que es muy guapo!-Dijo Ayumi

no me puedo sacar de la cabeza la idea de que es Inuyasha...pero el no viene a la escuela y de seguro no sabe nada de esto-Penso Kagome fingiendo una sonrisa mientras sus amigas comentaban cosas sobre el joven de el entrenamiento

"Mientras, en los pasillos de la escuela"

Sera mejor que me vaya a la casa de Kagome pero...-Dijo Inuyasha recorriendo una zona desabitada de la escuela

"Toma desde afuera del colegio"

NO TENGO IDEA DE COMO SALIR!-Grito Inuyasha a los cuatro vientos

Que fue eso?-Pregunto Kagome creyendo aver escuchado la voz de Inuyasha

Tal vez alguien se perdio en la zona uqe estan reparando de la escuela...-Dijo Yuka

Vamos a ver tal vez podamos ayudar...-Dijo Ayumi yedose con Yuka

Yo mejor me voy a mi casa me deven estar esperando!...-Dijo Kagome prácticamente "escapándose" de sus amigas

Yo voy a ver que trama kagome...-Penso Eri yendose sigilosamente detrás de su amiga

"Mientras Kagome y una muy sigilosa Eri ivan a la casa de esta, se ve una sombra conocida en la escuela corriendo de aca para alla destrozando todo"

DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA LA SALIDA!-Gritaba Inuyasha ya adentrándose a la zona habilitada de la escuela

o0 y a este que le pasa?-Dijo un joven que pasaba por alli, Inuyasha no viendo por donde pasaba, le paso por encima al chico

Qque pise? bueno no importa AGGGGHHH DONDE #"& ESTA LA MALDITA SALIDA DE ESTA...COSA!-Seguia gritando Inuyasha y"Recorriendo pacíficamente" los pasillos de la escuela

Es el!-Gritaron una multitud de chicas drigiendose al lugar donde Inuyasha se habia deteniado a sacarse un "Objeto no Identificado" que se le habia colgado a su Haory-Que?-Pregunto Inuyasha anonadado, ya que de pronto paso a que toda la gente ni pensara en acercársele a tener toda una multitud de chicas alrededor suyo

Me acompañas a mi casa?-Preguntaban Unas chicas tironiando de las mangas de su Haory

Acompañame a mi!-Se peleaban otras-No a mi!-Decian otras con desden

Tal vez si las acompaño me digan la salida...-Penso Inuyasha soltándose del agarre de las jóvenes-Esta bien las acompaño ��-Dijo Inuyasha ya arto de la situacion

SIIIII-Gritaron las chicas al unísono mientras agarraban a Inuyasha y lo encaminaban a la salida

esta es la salida!-Penso Inuyasha, mirando a las chicas que tenia a su alrededor-ehh lo siento chicas pero tengo que irme a...ehh hacer otros asuntos...adios!-Musito Inuyasha "Huyendo" del lugar

"No muy lejos de alli, Kagome y Eri salen corriendo de una tienda con miles de bolsas"

"Inuyasha pasa corriendo por atras de la tienda y se choca con un basurero y cae encima de un perro, Mientras Eri "guia delicadamente" a Kagome a una tienda de revistas

"Inuyasha sigue corriendo y le cae un gato encima, mientras Eri arrastra a Kagome hacia una biblioteca"

"Inuyasha es rasguñado por el gato en la cara"

"Inuyasha pasa por enfrente de la biblioteca con el gato prendido a su cabello"

Gatos perros chicas locas que falta...?-Musitaba Inuyasha molesto desaciendose del gato-Solo falta que...

"Antes de que Inuyasha completara la frase Un auto pasa y al chocar un tacho de basura se lo tira a Inuyasha en la caveza con basura y todo"

es oficial...hoy no es mi dia!-Grito Inuyasha sacando el tacho de su caveza

I-NU-YA-SHA!-Gritaba Kagome desde adentro de la biblioteca

"Inuyasha trago saliva y comenzo a retroceder"

OSUWARI!-Dijo Kagome finalmente haciendo que Inuyasha fuera arrastrado al suelo y se estampara en un "Regalito" que habia dejado algun perro

Dijiste algo Kagome?-Pregunto Eri a su amiga

E yo? No nada nada -Dijo Kagome sonriendo mientras le corria un sudor frio

Por que...-Se quejaba Inuyasha desde el suelo-Mejor me voy a la casa de Kagome...-Penso Inuyasha

Eri esperame aqui ya vengo!-Dijo Kagome saliendo de la biblioteca

Donde ira?...Mejor la sigo-Penso Eri siguiendo a Kagome

Inuyasha!-Llamo Kagome jadeando, ya que habia tenido que seguir a Inuyasha por un largo trecho asta alcanzarle

Y ahora que ��?-Dijo Inuyasha con molestia

Por que me estabas siguiendo-Pregunto Kagome

Por nada te queria avisar de que ya tengo el pase para el campamento...-

Que O-o Como lo conseguiste?-

Es secreto...-Dijo Inuyasha con un aire de seriedad

Que? no abras lastimado a nadie y quitado el pase no?-

No...Y no me vas a sacar la informacion ��-Dijo Inuyasha tratando de escapar del lugar antes de que Kagome lo sentara

A que no? ��-Dijo Kagome agarrando a Inuyasha de un brazo

No...Por que despues te vas a dar cuenta sola ��-Dijo Inuyasha soltándose del agarre de Kagome

Inuyasha...-Dijo Kagome con un tono muy sulce en su voz

NO NO Kagome otra ves no!-Gritaba Inuyasha tratando de parar lo inevitable

OSUWARI!-

Kagome?-Dijo Eri por fin alcanzando a su amiga

Hola Eri!-Dijo Kagome parándose en frente del cuerpo de Inuyasha que yacia en el suelo para que eri no lo notara

Quien es el?-Pregunto Eri poniéndose al lado de Inuyasha

Ka...go...me-Musitaba Inuyasha levantándose

Hola-Musito Eri con una sonrisa en el rostro

Hola...-Dijo Inuyasha dándose la vuelta

Que lindo collar! Me lo prestas?-Dijo Eri con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Que?-Dijo Inuyasha

Entonces me lo prestas?-Dijo Eri tratando de sacar el rosario de Inuyasha y...lográndolo?

Oo pero...-Tartamudeaban, Inuyasha y Kagome al unisono

e...pero como...Soy libre!-Gritaba Inuyasha a los cuatro vientos

Pe...pero O-o-Lograba decir Kagome que aun no salia de un shock

Que pasa?-Pregunto Eri, fijándose de que Inuyasha ya no se encontraba donde antes sino que se habia hido corriendo

Inuyasha!-Gritaba Kagome, junto a una muy anonada Eri

Que es lo que pasa Kagome?-Pregunto Eri

No se ese chico esta loco �� y necectio esto...-Dijo Kagome sacándole el Rosario de Inuyasha de la mano a Eri y yéndose por donde pensaba que Inuyasha se habia ido...

"Mientras Tanto"

"Inuyasha estaba corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles de Tokio, cuando si darse cuenta se choco con un camio de frente, el cual por supuesto quedo mas destruido que Inuyasha, el cual solo queod desmayado en el suelo"

Parece que chocaron dos autos...-Decia Kagome acelerando el paso-ESE BAKA DE INUYSHA SE LAS VA A VER CONMIGO SI ALGUIEN SALIO HERIDO!-Pensaba Kagome mientras Eri ya le habia conseguido alcanzar el paso

Vamos a ver!-Dijo Eri corriendo a la misma velocidad que su amiga

"...En el medio de una avenida se vei a la esena de una enorme multitud rodeando la esena el camion estaba partido a la mitad y entre los restos del que alguna vez fue un camion se veia un joven de cabellos platinados tirado en el suelo sin heridas alguna solo estaba inconsiente"

Que paso aquí?-Pregunto Kagome

Un chico choco contra un camion-Dijo un Hombre desde la multitud

Debe estar muy herido!-Dijo Eri tratando de ver algo entre la multitud

En realidad se esta levantando...-Dijo un Joven desde la multitud

E...Que paso?-Pensaba Inuyasha levantándose-Con que choque-Se preguntaba Inuyasha mentalmente sobandose la caveza, y agarrando la mitad del camion-Fue con esto?-Dijo Inuyasha en voz alta

OO-

Otra vez esas caras ��-Musitaba Inuyasha muy molesto, abriendose paso entre la gente para irse del lugar, en ese momento llegaba una Ambulancia-

Alli esta!-Grito un Enfermero dirigiéndose a Inuyasha

Pónganle sedante rapido!-Grito otro de ellos

Que?-Cuestiono Inuyasha, viendo como le agarraban un brazo y le introducían una jeringa en el

Pero que hacen si estoy bien...!-Decia Inuyasha mientras comenzaba a sentirse mareado-Todo da vuuuueltaaaaassssss...-Dijo Inuyasha cayendo Inerte al suelo

Listo! Llévenselo chicos!-Dijo un doctor subiendo a la ambulancia

UuUuUu-

"...En el hospital hacia ya 1 dia que Inuyasha estaba internado sin despertar... "

Por que no despiertas Inuyasha...-Pensaba Kagome mientras miraba el rostro de Inuyasha- se le acabo el ,como se llama...-Musito Kagome acercándose a una bolsa de "Suero" que estaba conectada al brazo de Inuyasha-

En el paquete se lee

"SEDANTE"

Por eso era que no despertaba UuU-Dijo Kagome sacando la bolsa de sedante del brazo de Inuyasha y se fue

Por lo visto todavía no se le curan los chichones-Dijo un doctor examinando la caveza de Inuyasha

Pero si no tiene chichones.-Dijo un Enfermero mirando la caveza de Inuyasha

Y esto que es?-Dijo el Doctor señalando las orejas de Inuyasha

...-

Al parecer esto tiene puntas al parecer es algo que se le pego-Dijo el enfermero comenzando a tirar de una de las orejas de Inuyasha

UUU-

Es...esto no sale!-Dijo el Doctor tirando mas fuerte y sacando un pedazo

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito Inuyasha desesperadamente, despertando depronto

Que?-Dijieron el Enfermero y el doctor al unisono

SANKONTESSOU! SANKONTESSOU!-Comenzo a atacar Inuyasha destruyendo todo el Quirofano

"En la sala de espera"

Disculpe-Dijo Kagome a la resepsionista

Si?-Contesto ella

Donde esta el chico que vino por lo del camion?-Pregunto Kagome

Esta en el Quirófano-Contesto la resepsionista

QUE?-Dijo Kagome dándose la vuelta y caminando haca la que devia ser la sala de espera del quirófano-Hay no que le iran a hacer!-Pensaba Kagome mientras comenzaba a caminar en circulos, en cuanto comenzo a escuchar gritos de un hombre desde adentro del Quirofano y gritando-OSUWARIII!-

Oo y el conjuro?- Penso Inuyasha deteniendo sus garras que estaban apunto de descuartizar el cuello del doctor

Oo-

UU Es verdad de que no tiene el collar ��-Penso Kagome con un dejo de molestia

"Inuyasha se comienza a tocar las orejas y nota que le falta media oreja en eso se desmaya el pedazo de oreja faltante lo tenia el Doctor en la mano y el lugar donde faltaba el pedazo de oreja sangraba a mas no poder ensuciando los platinados cabellos del Hanyou y por igual la cara del mismo"

Inuyasha...-Musito Kagome acercándose a el-COMO LE PUDO SACAR UNA OREJA QUE ES ESTUPIDO O SE HACE! QUE NO SE QUEDE ALLI PARADO VALLA A BUSCAR UNA VENDA!-Grito Kagome desesperadamente

Si si!-Dijo el doctor yendose a buscar algo con lo que hacer la sutura, y algunas vendas

Inuyasha! Racciona!-Decia Kagome sacudiendo al Hanyou

Ee...Donde estoy!-Musitaba Inuyasha despertando

Ahora traen una venda-Dijo Kagome

Aquí esta la venda!-Dijo el Doctor pasándole el susodicho objeto a Kagome

Y... ahora que hago con esto?-Dijo Inuyasha señalándose la oreja,

Y viendo de que Kagome ya habia terminado de vendarlo-

Voy a tener que sedarte para coserte esto-Dijo el Doctor mostrándole a Inuyasha el pedazo de oreja que tenia en la mano, a lo cual Inuyasha reacciono desmayándose nuevamente

Y dale con los desmayos U-Penso Kagome

Y esto que es?-Pregunto el Doctor refieriendose a la oreja

Que le importa ahora pongase a trabajar antes que despierte o lo matare antes de que el pueda hacerlo!-Dijo Kagome

Es...esta bien...Oo-Musito el Doctor acercándose a Inuyasha para ponerle sedante nuevamente, en ese momento Inuyasha se desperto

Ni se les ocurra que van a tocar mis orejas...Denuevo ��-Dijo Inuyasha viendo que e doctor se le acercaba peligrosamente con una Jeringa en la mano

Es que tenemos que coserte la parte de la oreja que te falta U-Dijo Kagome sonriéndole a Inuyasha, y mostrándole el pedazo de oreja uqe yacia en su mano

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Grito Inuyasha retrocediendo

TRANQUILO NO TE VA A DOLER! U-Dijo Kagome-No mucho-Dijo Por lo bajo

Pero este es un...como decias que se llama? ah si LOQUERO!-Grito Inuyasha enfadado

QUE TE CALMES TE DIGO!-Grito Kagome ya cansada de la situación y dándole una cachetada a Inuyasha

Por que me tratas asi?-Dijo Inuyasha con una voz dulce y con cara de perrito abandonado

No armes asenas tu fuiste quien te fuiste corriendo contra el camion ��-Dijo Kagome dándose vuelta para no perderse en la mirada del Hanyou

Pero..el no tenia por que sacarme mi oreja ��-Dijo Inuyasha haciendole frente a Kagome

Pero si la tienes bien!-Dijo Kagome mirando la oreja de Inuyasha la cual seguia chorreando sangre a mas no poder, y asi mismo sus platinados cabellos los cuales estaban teñidos de rojo por el contacto con el liquido carmesi

Si si claro-Musit Inuyasha cruzandose de brazos

COMO SEA TE VAS A QUEDAR AQUI Y VAS A DEJAR QUE TE COSAN LA OREJA SI NO QUIERES QUE...!-Musito Kagome cuando Inuyasha le interrumpio la oracion

Si no quiero que tu que?-Pregunto Inuyasha

QUE...! QUE...!-Musitaba Kagome

�� le voy a coser la oreja, le pongo anestecia?-Pregunto el Doctor tomando una Jeringa nuevamente

�� si es posible, que sea a la antigua-Dijo Kagome dándose vuelta para abandonar el lugar

acuerdo señorita-Dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa cínica y un garrote en la mano

Que me van a hacer? oo-Pregunto Inuyasha con cara de perrito abandonado

Si quieres te vuelvo a poner esto y lo hacemos mas facil ��-Dijo Kagome haciendo girar entre sus dedos un conocido Rosario de Cuentas

Pero pero.-Tartamudeaba Inuyasha

Muy bien Inuyasha tranquilito y no te va a pasar nada-Dijo Kagome como si estuviera tratando con un niño que estaba haciendo puchero

Feh!-Musito Inuyasha-Como quieran-Dijo Inuysha dándose vuelta y mirando de reojo a Kagome-pero si me llega a doler algo lo mato a este-Dijo Inuyasha señalando al Doctor

Ya?-Pregunto el Doctor

Espere, use este-Dijo Kagome pasándole al doctor un Garrote mas grande que el anterior como para que le doliera bastante

"PUM PAF PATAF KATAPUM"

Xx ahhh eso si dolio-Musito Inuyasha cayendo desmayado

�� lo ato a la camilla?-Pregunto el Doctor

Nos conviene.-Dijo Kagome saliendo de la habitacion

"Mientras en la sala de espera se escuchan los

gritos de Inuyasha tratando de irse...o tal vez sean los del

doctor"

a este lo mato cuando salga ��-Decia Kagome con un dejo de molestia Tomando una revista de un Revistero

Mejor le pongo anestesia-Dijo el Doctor Tomando denuevo la Jeringa

QUE?-Musito Inuyasha

Esto-Dijo el Doctor mostrándole la Jeringa

no eso no! SANKONTESTOU-Ataco Inuyasha liberándose de la camilla, al tener puesta ropa de hostipal esta de desgarro por completo

oh oh ..-Musito el Doctor retrocediendo

"Mientras en la sala de espera"

vaya, espero que este todo bien ahi adentro-Pensaba Kagome preocupada por la salud de Inuyasha, mejor dicho por sus orejas...

"Por el vidrio de la ventana se ve la sombra de Inu persiguiendo al doctor por todos lados, se escuchan gritos, sonido de vidrios rotos y el

sonido de un...puerquito?"

Yo me voy de aqui ��-Musito Inuyasha tratando de irse pero el doctor se puso enfrente de el mostrándole el pedazo de oreja que le faltaba la cual estaba medio blanquecina

No puedes, todavía tengo que coserte esto

No denuevo x-X-Dijo Inuyasha desmayándose nuevamente

QUE PASA AQUÍ-Dijo Kagome entrando al quirofano

Es que... –Musito el doctor selñalando a un muy desmayado Inuyasha que yacia en el suelo sin ropa, con el cuerpo lleno de heridas, sin una oreja y pedazo de tela que parecia ser antiguamente ropa de hospital

oo...-Kagome se desmaya tambien

Otra paciente para la enfermeria!-Grito el doctor saliendo del quirófano, en ese momento llegaron dos hombres y lo subieron a una camilla

NO A MI TARADOS, A ELLOS!-Grito el doctor señalando a Kagome y a Inuyasha, a lo cual los hombres reaccionaron tirando al doctor y subiendo a Inu y a kagome en camillas separadas, pero en el camino se les cae Inuyasha cerca de la sala de maternidad

do donde estoy?-Se preguntaba Inuyasha sobandose al caveza

Aqui tiene a su hijo señor!-Dijo una enfermera dándole un bebe a Inuyasha

QUE!-Grito Inuyasha sin agarrar al bebe

estos insolentes no se acuerdan ni de sus propio hijos ��-Dijo L enfermera arropando al iño en su regazo

Pero que si yo no tengo hijos O—O-Dijo Inuyasha- Verdad?Se pregunto Inuyasha mentalmente

Ups se nos cayó este, vamos subelo-Dijo un hombre apareciendo y subiendo a Inuyasha a una camilla

PONGASE ROPA MALDITO DEGENERADO!-Grito la enfermera tapándose los ojos

OO-Al notar como estaba Inuyasha se desmaya

Esto puede ser eterno-Dijo un enfermero tratando de llevarse a Inu

A donde se lo lleva? tiene que recojer a sus hijos!-Dijo la Enfermera

Donde esta Inuyasha? Oo-Dijo Kagome tratándose de levantar-Por que siento mi cuerpo tan pesado?..-Penso Kagome observando su entorno y abriendo sus ojos como platos

OO INUYASHA!-Grito Kagome

El..esta...esta...esta...esta...DESNUDO!-Penso Kagome desmayandose

Pero donde estoy...que es esto?-Murmuro Inuyasha despertándose y tanteando el lugar donde esta apoyado y se encuentra con...

OO-se desmaya-XX-

�� si seguimos asi esto puede ser eterno...-Dijo un Hombre subiendo nuevamente a Inuyasha a una camilla junto a Kagome

X,x jajajajaja-Reia Kagome aun inconsiente

�� y esta de que se rie?-Pregunto el enfermero a su compañero

XuX jajajajajaJAAJAJAJA-Se reia También Inuyasha

Parece que es contagioso-Contesto el otro enfermero

mejor nos apuramos o se mueren los dos...-Dijoeron los dos enfermeros al unísono acelerando el paso pero en eso ,se tropiezan por accidente y tiran la camilla de Inu encima de la de Kagome,con camilla y todo, quedaron en una pocision un tanto comprometedora en eso llega Eri quien al parecer habia venido siguiendo a su amiga y se deszmaya la verla situacion de su mejor amiga tirada encima de un tipo sin ropas con todo el cuerpo lleno de sangre-

Me parece uqe mejor los llevamos a un hospital decente ��-Dijo otrro enfermero que habia acabado de llegar

Si �� - Contesto otro enfermero con un gesto de disgusto y alzando un telefono para pedir una ambulancia y subiendo a Eri a otra camilla que salio de quien sabe donde

crecen tan rapido.Musitaba Eri aun inconciente

Mejor tapale la boca con algo, me recuerda a mi madre ��-Dijo un enfermero, a lo cual otro obedecio

Pero que a pasado aqui?-Dijo un hombre que bestia una bata blanca

No se los trajeron del hospital nuevo-Dijo un enfermero soltando un suspiro

Pero este joven casi no tiene pulso estas dos jovenes al parecer les dio un atake Oo-Dijo el Doctor mirando los cuerpos de un joven y de son chicas

Do...nde estoy?-Decia inuyasha despertando

Que? esta despertando? O.O-Dijieron el Doctor y el enfermero al unísono, Alo cual Inuyasha reacciono desmayandose

A este ai que coserle esto!-Dijo el Doctor de el otro hospital llegando y sacando de su bolsillo un trozo de oreja peludita y ensangrentada

Pero que...?-Dijo el otro Doctor

Al parecer es parte de su cuerpo rapido antes que se despierte!-Dijo el Doctor del otro Hospital

Para coserle esto vamos a tener que sacarle todo este cabello que le queda aqui y aquí y... aquí-Dijo uno de los Doctores

creo que lo vamos a dejar pelado entonces...-Afirmo un enfermero

Alguien que traiga la afeitadora!-Ordeno uno de los Doctores

Va a quedar como un soldado militar pero si quiere volver a escuchar...jejejejejjaajajajaja-Dijo el otro doctor sonriendo cínicamente y tosiendo un poco

no creo que le guste verse en el espejo cuando se despierte U

**Continuara...**

** Rewievs sip?**


End file.
